Dream
by CHNKJSH96
Summary: Sehun hanya ingin bahagia ketika ia sadar bahwa tak ada satupun yang menginginkannya. Kris dan Junmyeon yang terpuruk karena kehilangan anak tersayangnya, sampai akhirnya Sehun datang membawa mimpi yang indah. Akan kah Sehun benar-benar menemukan bahagianya saat ia juga bertemu Chanyeol? CHANHUN, KRISHO.warn:GS,typo
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : CHNKJSH96

 **Main pair** : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon, Wu Kris, dll.

 **Warning** : GS, typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

-oOOo-

.

.

-oOOo-

" _mati saja kau dasar tidak berguna"_

" _dasar aneh, kau ini memang sepantasnya mati"_

" _bisanya hanya menyusahkan saja. Sudah untung dapat beasiswa agar bisa sekolah jangan harap kami akan mau berteman dengan mu anak miskin"_

" _miskinn dasar miskin. Sudah miskin di buang pula oleh orang tuanya ke panti asuhan. Kau ini memang tidak di inginkan. Pergi sana"_

 _Plok._

" _rasakan ini. Lempar lebih banyak"_

 _Plok._

" _kau sama seperti telur ini. BUSUK"_

.

.

Sehun terus berjalan sambil menangis dalam diam. Seragamnya masih penuh dengan bekas tepung dan telur busuk yang dilemparkan oleh anak-anak satu kelasnya bahkan beberapa dari kelas lain. Kakinya terus menusuri jalan, dia tak ingin pulang ke pantinya. Sehun tak mau ibu panti melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tak terasa kakinya justru membawanya ke sebuah jembatan besar. Sehun menghadapkan tubuhnya melihat air yang berada di bawahnya. Bayangan wajah teman-teman yang menejeknya terus terbayang membuat tangisnya kembali pecah.

Perlahan-lahan Sehun menaikan kakinya pada pembatas jembatan. Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun melompat terjun ke sungai. Sehun tahu ini salah, tapi perkataan teman-temannya terlanjur membuatnya yakin bahwa ia memang tak diinginkan di dunia ini. Sehun kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa dibuang oleh orang tuanya.

' _aku tak diinginkan. Aku tak diinginkan'_ hatinya terus mengulang kata-kata pahit itu ketika ia merasakan dirinya mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

"istriku yang cantik ini kenapa murung? Apa kerena pasien mu itu, dia belum juga sadar?"

"belum Kris, aku kasihan melihatnya. Kau tahukan ini sudah minggu ke tiga ia dirawat, namun belum ada juga yang datang entah polisi atau orang yang mengaku keluarga untuk mencarinya"

Kris mengangguk mengerti, istrinya –Junmyeon- memang begitu perduli dengan pasien yang ia ceritakan belum lama ini ia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk melihatnya langsung sekali saat menjemput istrinya itu. Kata Junmyeon, anak itu belum ada orang yang mencarinya. Ditambah lagi kata Junmyeon ia ditemukan tepian sungai, menurut penyelidikan polisi ada kemungkinan anak itu melakukan bunuh diri.

Anak itu juga mengalami benturan dikepalanya. Menurut pemeriksaan istrinya benturan yang dialami anak itu cukup keras, dugaan sementara yang polisi keluarkan adalah sebelum anak itu benar-benar jatuh ke sungai ia sempat membentur sisi pinggir jembatan.

"Kris...aku sebenarnya telah memikirkan ini sejak kemarin. Hmm..bolehkah kita merawat anak itu?"

"Junm-"

"anak itu kehilangan ingatannya, aku sudah memeriksa hasilnya berkali-kali Kris. Kita bisa mengasuhnya. Kita-"

"Junmyeon sayang, dengarkan aku oke. Dia bukan Shixun, anak kita sudah tiada sayang. Jangan membuatnya sedih disana. Aku tau...aku juga berfikiran sama dengan mu ketika melihat anak itu. Dia...dia memang terlihat sama dengan Shixun"

"Kris, anak itu lupa ingatan. Kita bisa merawatnya. Aku...Kris, aku bisa merasakan Shixun lagi karena anak itu. Aku..a-aku-" Junmyeon berhenti sejenak untuk menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah "aku hanya merindukan Shixun. Shixun pergi karena aku tak bisa menjaganya. Biarkan..biarkan aku menebusnya dengan merawat anak itu Kris" air mata Junmyeon mulai berjatuhan.

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi atas kematian anak kita sayang. itu bukan salahmu, bukan salah siapapun" Kris kini memeluk erat istrinya. Keduanya kini sama-sama diam, namun Junmyeon terus mengeluarkan air matanya.

Bayangan kejadian setahun lalu yang menyakitkan kini kembali berputar. Bayangan ketika anaknya terbaring lemah diranjang pesakitan, menatap kedua orang tuanya sendu sambil berkata " _daddy dan mommy jangan menangis, bisakah kalian merelakan Shixun pergi? Shixun berjanji jika suatu saat nanti kita akan kembali bertemu. Janji"_. Senyum manis anaknya tak akan pernah mereka lupakan disaat anaknya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Hari itu adalah hari terberat yang pernah mereka berdua lalui selama mereka hidup, kehilangan anak yang amat mereka cintai.

"Kris..kumohon...hiks" mohon Junmyeon masih dalam tangisnya.

"lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, ayo ku antar kekamar" Kris bangkit kemudian membawa Junmyeon yang masih dalam pelukannya berjalan ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Kris duduk termenung di ruang kerja kantornya sejak pagi ia belum melakukan apapun selain duduk termenung. Ia masih terus memikirkan perkataan Junmyeon semalam. Apakah mungkin ini memang jalan yang sudah Tuhan tulis untuknya, ia teringat akan kata-kata Shixun yang berjanji akan kembali, apakah lewat anak yang menjadi pasien istrinya itu Shixun benar-benar kembali?.

Kris segera bangkit kemudian berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sekertarisnya yang mengatkan jika ia ada rapat sebentar lagi. Masa bodoh dengan rapat, ia masih bisa mengatur ulang jadwal rapat yang hari ini ia hancurkan.

.

.

.

Junmyeon kini sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah sakit bersama suaminya –Kris- yang datang tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama diam, menunggu salah satu diantaranya membuka suara. Kris sebenarnya sadar ia lah disini yang harus memulai pembicaraan.

"kenapa kau disini?" suara Junmyeon memecah keheningan.

"kita kan merawatnya" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon, Kris malah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Junmyeon terkejut. "aku sudah memikirkannya. Kita akan merawatnya, Shixun pernah berjanji pada kita jika ia akan kembali. Mungkin ini memang tak masuk akal tapi mungkin juga ini adalah jawaban Shixun untuk menepati janjinya. Kita akan merawatnya"

Junmyeon menatap Kris dari samping dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Harapannya agar dapat merasakan kembali memiliki anaknya yang telah pergi kini terwujud. Bahagia amat ia rasakan sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kini Kris memeluknya erat. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi kedua insan itu.

"berjanjilah padaku jika kau akan bahagia seperti Junmyeon yang ku kenal selama ini, karena...SHIXUN kita telah kembali..."

.

.

.

TBC

 **Ini semua baru awal guyssss just teaser~ aku harap kalian suka dengan awalnya. Begini aja aku yang bikin sambil nangis-nangis sendiri.**

 **Pair utamanya CHANHUN yaaa~ tapi belum muncul hehe**

 **Jika kalian ingin ini lanjut bisa review yaa~**

 **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** : CHNKJSH96

 **Main pair** : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon, Wu Kris, dll.

 **Warning** : GS, typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

 **Note :** Sehun akan tetap saya tulis sebagai Sehun agar bisa membedakan mana Sehun dan mana Shixun yang lalu.

-oOOo-

.

.

-oOOo-

Junmyeon dan Kris kini berlari kencang menyusuri lorong menuju sebuah kamar setelah seorang suster datang menemuinya dan berkata pasiennya itu telah sadar. Sampai di depan kamar Junmyeon segera membuka pintu ruangan dengan sedikit kasar, tak memperdulikan jika suster dan rekan sesama dokter yang ada didalam berlonjak kaget. Dibelakangnya ada Kris yang mengikuti langkah Junmyeon sedari tadi, keduanya berdiri sejajar menatap seorang anak yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"nugu..seyo" ucapnya lirih anak itu.

"Shixun-ah, anakku" Junmyeon dengan cepat tersadar kemudian memeluk anak yang dipanggilnya Shixun.

Jongdae –rekan sesama dokter sekaligus sahabat Kris- menatap Junmyeon dan Kris bergantian. Jongdae tak mungkin salah, Shixun anak Kris telah meninggal setahunyang lalu karena leukimia. Jongdae sangat yakin karena dia dan Junmyeon sendirilah yang merawat Shixun ketika itu. Bahkan Jongdae ingat bagaimana detik-detik Shixun meninggalkan kedua orang yang amat mencintainya itu. Rasa penasaran terus menggerogoti hati Jongdae.

"bisa kita bicara di luar Kris?" tanya Jongdae. Kris hanya membalas dengan menganggukan kepala sekali. Keduanya berjalan keluar ruang rawat itu.

.

.

Kris menutup ruang rawat itu masih dalam diam. Kris menatap Junyeon yang terus menciumi anak yang ada didalam ruang rawat melalui kaca yang ada di pintu. Jongdae mengikuti arah pandang Kris, Jongdae dapat melihat Junmyeon masih menangis tapi senyum Junmyeon yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya kini kembali.

"anak itu" gumam Kris membuat Jongdae mengalihkan padangannya pada Kris "anak yang didalam itu, kau lihat? Bukan kah dia Shixun kami?" ucap Kris sambil terseyum.

"aku juga merasa demikian sejak pertama melihatnya tadi" jawab Jongdae. "hanya rambutnya yang berbeda, rambutnya hitam. Tapi Kris bukankah Shixun-"

"Ya dia memang bukan Shixun" potong Kris cepat. Jongdae terbelalak kaget, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang wajahnya sama persis?

"ka-kalau begitu dia?" tanya Jongdae perlahan.

"entahlah, kami juga tak tahu. anak itu ditemukan di aliran sungai tiga minggu lalu, aku tau kau pasti belum mendengarnya, kau baru sampai dari jepang bukan?" Kris menatap Jongdae.

"seperti yang kau tahu" Jongdae menjawab seadanya.

"menurut pemeriksaan anak itu hilang ingatan" ujar Kris.

"kau tak berniat merawatnya dan menjadikannya Shixun kan?"

"awalnya tidak, tapi setelah melihat betapa bahagianya Junmyeon saat ini..aku yakin bahwa keputusan untuk merawat anak itu adalah hal terbaik" ucap Kris yakin. "kau ingat Jongdae..detik-detik terakhir Shixun meninggalkan kami, meninggalkan kita semua. Shixun berjanji akan kembali, kau ingat? Dia menepatinya , Shixun kami kembali"

"tapi dia bukan Shixun, Kris kau sadarlah?! Bagaimana jika ada orang diluar sana yang sedang mencarinya?" Jongdae mengguncangkan tubuh Kris.

"aku tahu" Kris menghempaskan pelan tangan Jongdae dari pundaknya. "tapi selama tiga minggu ini tidak ada yang datang mencarinya, jadi kami putuskan untuk merawatnya"

"bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ada orang yang mencarinya"

"dia Shixun kami, jika ada orang yang mencarinya pastilah hanya aku dan Junmyeon" jawab Kris dingin kemudian pergi masuk kedalam ruang rawat menyusul Junmyeon.

.

.

 _-sementara beberapa saat yang lalu didalam ruangan-_

"Shixun-ah untung lah kau sadar nak, mommy merindukan mu hiks" Junmyeon sedari tadi masih enggan melepas pelukkannya dari anak itu.

"Shi...xun?" gumam anak itu lirih.

"ne, kau Shixun anak ku. Anak kesayangan ku" Junmyeon melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap mata Sehun. "Shixun anak mommy"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak terbangun dari masa kritisnya Sehun menatap semuanya dengan tatapan bingung. Suster yang kebetulan lewat segera memanggil dokter yang berjaga hari ini saat melihat adanya pergerakan dari Sehun. Suster itu juga lah yang memberi tahu Junmyeon karena dia tahu bahwa Junmyeon amat mengkhawatirkan anak tersebut.

"aku...Shixun?" tanya Sehun pelan. Sehun begitu yakin jika orang yang mengaku sebagai ibunya memang lah benar ibunya, mata wanita itu benar-benar nenunjukan kasih sayang yang tulus saat menatapnya seakan ia tak boleh pergi. Namun Sehun juga merasa ada kekosongan dalam hatinya saat menyebut nama Shiuxun. ' _Benarkah aku Shixun?'_ batin Sehun menampakan keraguan.

"ya, Kau Shixun. Kau Wu Shixun anakku" tangis Junmyeon kembali pecah.

"Jangan menangis mom.." Sehun menata Junmyeon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Junmyeon segera menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sehun.

"mommy bahagia kau kembali sayang. jangan menangis Shixun, mommy akan selalu disini menemani mu"Junmyeon menghapus air mata yang baru saja turun dipipi Sehun, mengabaikan air matanya yang juga terus mengalir.

Tangan lemah Sehun yang masih terlihat gemetar dengan perlahan terangkat untuk menghapus airmata Junmyeon. Bibirnya tersenyum menampakan senyuman manisnya. "Mommy terseyumlah, Shixun kembali" ucapan Sehun mampu mengambangkan senyum Junmyeon.

Disaat yang bersamaan di depan pintu Kris dapat mendengar melihat apa yang terjadi di depan telah berjanji akan membahagian kedua orang di depannya itu, melupakan jika salah satu diantaranya merupakan sosok yang tiba-tiba datang kedalam kehidupannya membawa berbagai kebahagiaan untuknya dan istrinya.

Kris berjalan mendekati keduanya. Menatapnya penuh rasa kebahagiaan, ia bagai merasakan hidupnya kembali ketika melihat Junmyeon dan Sehun tersenyum. Ia meyakinkan diri jika badai yang menyapu habis kehidupannya setahun lalu kini telah berakhir dan kini memberikannya sebuah pelangi yang akan ada lagi rasa kehilangan yang akan menghantuinya setiap saat. Baginya kini semua telah kembali.

Junmyeon merasakan tatapan heran Sehun yang mengarah kebelakangnya. Ditengokkan kepalanya melihat apa yang membuat Shixunnya menatap heran ke arah belakangnya. Senyumnya ia kembangkan lagi saat melihat suaminya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Matanya menatap Sehun berbinar "Shixun, dia daddy mu" Junmyeon kemudian bangkit dan menarik Kris mendekat. "anak kita telah sadar.." Junmyeon berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Kris berjalan lebih mendekat kearah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan senyum manis.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Grep

Kris memeluk tubuh kecil itu dengan erat, dia tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Dia tak ingin jika anaknya akan pergi lagi dan meninggalkan sejuta luka untuknya, Tidak, Jangan lagi. Kris bersumpah ia tak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Tidak.

"Shixun ku" suara Kris yang berat terdengar gemetar. Sehun yakin bahwa ayahnya ini sedang menahan tangis dibalik punggungnya. Bisa ia lihat pula kini ibunya juga menangis sambil tersenyum melihatnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun membalas pelukan ayahnya.

Jongdae dan beberapa suster yang belum beranjak pun menitikan airmatanya melihat keharuan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan ini.

Dream

Sudah satu minggu sejak Sehun sadar dan hari ini Sehun di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Sehun kini telah sampai di mansion Wu. Para pelayan dengan sigap mengangkat barang dari bagasi mobil. Junmyeon tersenyum kemudian menautkan jarinya di tangan Sehun, menuntunnya masuk kedalam dengan Kris yang ada di sebelahnya.

Semua pelayan adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga Wu sejak lama, mereka tahu jika Shixun yang sebenarnya sudah tiada dan Kris menjelaskan semuanya. Walau sedikit ancaman jika sampai hal ini terdengar ke telinga anaknya itu. Semuanya patuh, bukan karena takut dengan ancaman tuannya, melainkan turut senang dan menerimanya, mereka beranggapan putri kecil itu memang mengirim malaikat penggantinya.

"selamat datang kembali ~" ucap Junmyeon riang. Ruang tengah dihias sedemikian rupa untuk menyambut kepulangan anaknya.

"woahh" Sehun benar-benar di buat kagum. Sejak memasuki gerbang Sehun memang sudah dibuat kagum apalagi saat melihat bangunan yang kata daddynya itu adalah rumah mereka. "mommy dan daddy menyiapkan ini semua hanya untuk kepulanganku?" raut wajah Sehun memang terlihat kaget namun Kris yakin anaknya itu pasti menyukai kejutannya.

Junmyeon mengagguk semangat. "bagaimana? Shixun menyukainya kan? Mommy juga sudah memasakan makanan kesukaan Shixun"

"benarkah?" tanya Sehun bersemangat. "tapi bisakan Shixun berkeliling dulu? Sepertinya Shixun merindukan rumah?"

"tentu. Mommy akan menemanimu"

"daddy juga" Kris kemudian merangkul Sehun kemudian menggandeng tangan istrinya dan berjalan berkeliling mansion.

Mata Sehun terpaku pada sebuah foto di bingkai besar yang ada dihadapannya. "hmm kenapa difoto itu Shixun memiliki rambut pirang?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kris dan Junmyeon saling bertatapan. Mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Shixun terlahir berambut pirang sama seperti Kris yang keturunan kanada.

"ehm itu..itu karena Shixun mewarnainya. Ya benar, Shixun mewarnainya karena iri pada daddy yang terlihat seperti orang barat. Betul kan dad?" Junmyeon mentap Kris, matanya seolah berkata untuk Kris juga berusaha meyakinkan Shixun versi mereka.

"ya, mommy benar. Shixun sejak kecil memang ingin memiliki rambut seperti daddy. Kata mu dulu agar terlihat sama dengan daddy"

"aaa...benarkah? pasti dulu Shixun anak daddy sekali ya sampai mengikuti gaya daddy seperti itu, sayang sekali kenapa Shixun tak dapat mengingatnya" ujar Sehun sedih.

"kau tak perlu berusaha mengingatnya, kita bisa melakukannya lagi. Shixun akan tetap menjadi anak seyangan daddy sampai kapanpun" Kris mengecup puncak kepala anaknya.

"mommy siap menjadi salon dadakan hari ini jika Shixun mau" Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Shixun tak ingin merepotkan mommy, Shixun sakit seperti kemarin saja pasti sudah membuat mommy sangat kerepotan kan? Shixun akan melakukannya sendiri nanti"

"tidak. tidak. mommy ingin Shixun melakukannya bersama mommy nanti, mommy tidak menerima penolakan oke"

Sehun tesenyum riang sampai matanya membentuk eye smile cantiknya. "baiklah kalau begitu ~ Shixun terima! Pasti akan menyenangkan jika kita lalukan bersama"

Junmyeon dan Kris menatap Sehun yang tersenyum. Hati keduanya merasakan ketenangan semenjak anak itu datang pada mereka.

.

Dream

.

"Apa Shixun sudah tidur?" tanya Kris saat Junmyeon memasuki kamar mereka.

"Ya dia sudah tidur, aku suka sekali melihatnya tersenyum. Dia terlihat senang sekali melihat warna rambutnya yang baru" Junmyeon ikut membaringkan diri di sebelah Kris.

"aku juga sangat menyukainya" Kris terseyum lembut kemudian mengecup kening Junmyeon. "gantilah bajumu dengan piyama, setelah itu kita tidur. Aku tau kau pasti lelah"

Junmyeon kemudian beranjak menuruti apa kata suaminya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit Junmyeon sudah kembali dengan piyamanya. Junmyeon memasuki selimut kemudian meringkuk mendekati suaminya, memeluknya erat.

"aku mengajukan surat penuduran diriku ke rumah sakit" ujar Junmyeon pelan.

"Kau?! Junmyeon! Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Menjadi dokter adalah impian mu dulu" Kris amat kaget dengan pernyataan yang diutarakan istrinya itu.

"Kris, aku sudah menjadi dokter belasan tahun. Aku sudah meksanakan apa yang aki cita-citakan dulu. Sekarang aku hanya ingin fokus pada Shixun, aku hanya tak ingin kita kembali kehilangannya"

Kris diam. Dia tahu sekalipun dia membujuk Junmyeon itu tak akan berhasil jika semuanya bersangkutan dengan Shixun, dia kalah telak.

"Shixun pergi karena salah ku, aku terlalu sibuk saat itu sampai-sampai tak tahu keadaan Shixun.." Junmyeon berkata lirih. Bayangan masa lalu saat dirinya dan Kris yang terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaan, membiarkan anak semata wayangnya sendirian. Sampai suatu hari mereka menemukan Shixun sudah dalam keadaan yang kritis. Mereka fikir dengan bekeja mencari uang untuk anaknya semua akan baik-baik saja, namun nyatanya mereka malah membiarkan anaknya kesakitan sendirian. Leukimia stadium akhir, penyakit yang ternyata Shixun sembunyikan bertahun-tahun hingga akhirnya penyakit itu pula yang membawanya pergi.

"itu bukan salah mu Jun, jangan salahkan dirimu lagi. Shixun kita baik-baik saja dikamarnya. Jangan menangis lagi. Jika memang kau ingin keluar dari pekerjaan mu aku akan selalu mendukungmu" Kris memeluk erat istrinya, mecium puncak kepalanya. Menenangkan hati Junmyeon.

Bukannya Kris tak merasa bersalah karena kematian Shixun dulu. Dia bahkan sempat dirawat dirumah sakit karena tak memasukan makanan apapun kedalam tubuhnya selama seminggu, membiarkannya merenung dalam kamar anaknya yang gelap, mencoba merasakan kesepian yang anaknya rasakan selama ini. Namun Kris sadar dia harus tetap tegar, demi Junmyeon. Istrinya.

.

Dream

.

Pagi menjelang, Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri di pagi hari kedengarannya segar. Sehun membuka sebuah pintu yang ada di kamarnya, matanya berdecak kagum saat menyadari ruangan yang cukup luas itu adalah tempat penyimpana pakaiannya. Ia tak menyangka jika akan melihat semua ini. Sehun mengambil pakaian dan ditaruhnya diatas ranjang, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun turun dengan menggunakan dress berwarna baby pink yang manis membalut tubuh cantiknyanya. Sehun tersenyum manis ketika melihat orang tuanya sudah duduk di meja makan, sehun berlari kecil agar cepat mendekati keduanya.

" pagi mom" Cup. Sehun mencium pipi Junmyeon kemudian di balas kecupan sayang oleh mommynya, kemudian Sehun beralih kearah daddynya.

"pagi dad" Sehun mencium pipi daddynya yang sedang membaca koran.

"pagi anak daddy yang manis" Kris menangkap tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya setelah meletakan korannya. Kris memangku Sehun yang sedang tertawa geli.

"daddy Shixun pasti berat, Shixun kan sudah besar. Shixun saja sekarang sudah umur..." Sehun menggantung ucapanya. Kemudian memandang kaku Kris dan Junmyeon bergantian. Sehun menunduk dalam, matanya seakan ingin menangis.

Junmyeon dengan cepat meletakan piring gelas yang di pegangnya. Junmyeon segera memeluk anaknya, mengelus surai Sehun yang kini berwarna pirang.

"Shixun sekarang berumur 16 tahun, tanggal 12 bulan depan Shixun genap 17 tahun. Shixun mau hadiah apa? Biar mommy belikan ya?" Junmyeon menangkup wajah Sehun yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Shixun bukan anak yang baik, Shixun melupakan segalanya...maafkan Shixun mom" Sehun menatap mata Junmyeon pedih.

"Shixun anak mommy yang paling baik, Shixun hanya sedang sakit jadi tak bisa mengiatnya, jangan sedih.." Junmyeon mengecup mata Sehun yang terpejam. Kris hanya diam sambil memeluk anaknya dari belakang.

"daddy akan membantu Shixun mengingat semuanya kembali, jangan khawatir..." Bohong. Anak yang dia peluk bukanlah Shixunnya jadi mana mungkin dia akan mengingat semuanya. "kalau pun Shixun tak bisa mengiatnya, daddy akan melukiskan hal baru yang lebih indah dengan Shixun bersama mommy juga tentunya"

Sehun bergerak memutar memeluk daddynya. Terus bergumam terima kasih. Bahagia sekali rasanya memiliki daddy dan mommy seperti mereka. Hidupnya kini terasa berharga.

.

.

Siang ini keluarga Wu itu sedang berada di taman belakang mension Wu. Sehun yang berbaring dalam pangkuan Junmyeon, sedangkan Kris di sebelahnya sambil menatap serius laptop di depannya.

"daddy sedang apa?" tanya Sehun sejak tadi penasaran.

" ah, daddy hanya mengecek beberapa hal saja" jawab Kris sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"apa yang daddy kerjakan" tanya Sehun masih penasaran.

"kemarilah, akan daddy perlihatkan pada Shixun" Kris tersenyum. Sehun kemudian dengan cepat berlari kecil dan duduk di sebelah daddynya.

"Wu company" gumam Sehun pelan. "eh bukankah Wu itu adalah nama marga kita? Apa perusahaan itu milik daddy?" Sehun membulatkan matanya yang sipit.

"tentu saja, semua ini daddy bangun hanya untuk Shixun" Kris mengacak poni Sehun.

"Shixun bahagia sekali memiliki kalian" mata Sehun berbinar. "tapi daddy dan mommy harus tetap menjaga kesehatan, agar kelak bisa melihat Shixun yang akan membuat mommy dan daddy bangga memiliki Shixun seperti Shixun yang bangga dan bahagia memiliki mommy dan daddy"

"tentu saja, mommy dan daddy akan senantiasa sehat demi Shixun. Shixun lupa? Mommy kan seorang dokter" Junmyeon tersenyum manis.

"Ah iya, Shixun lupa" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya sambil terkikik "tapi mom, kenapa mommy tidak berangkat kerja? Daddy juga"

"hey daddy kan yang punya perusahaan, jadi daddy bisa melakukan apa saja"

"dan mommy..mulai sekarang mommy hanya akan menjadi dokter untuk kalian saja" ujar Junmyeon sambil bercanda.

"mommy berhenti bekerja? Kenapa?"

"mommy hanya ingin, bukankah akan lebih asyik jika mommy bisa menemani Shixun setiap hari?"

Sehun terseyum, "mommy.. terima kasih telah melakukannya untuk Shixun. Tapi sungguh, jika mommy masih ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan mommy, Shixun sama sekali tidak keberatan.."

"apa Shixun tidak senang dengan keputusan mommy?"

"bukan-" Sehun menggeleng "Shixun senang, karena mommy melakukannya demi kebahagian Shixun. Hanya saja..."

"jangan fikirkan hal yang macam-macam sayang. mommy sudah berfikir jauh-jauh hari. Jadi jangan khawatir oke. Lagi pula jika mommy mau kembali itu mudah"

"tentu saja mudah, rumah sakit itu kan milik keluarga mommy" celetuk Kris.

"ternyata Shixun memang memiliki mommy dan daddy yang sangat hebat" semua tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun. Tawa yang sudah lama tak terdengar dari mansion Wu.

.

.

TBC

 **TARAAA~ gimana menurut pendapat kalian? Binggung engga?**

 **Aku sengaja nulis Sehun tetap Sehun karena di sini Sehun walau kalau dalam percakapan sia dipanggil Shixun, KENAPA? Karena disini dia masih dalam bayang-bayang Shixun yg asli dan engga akan mungkin jadi Shixun yang asli.**

 **Dan yang mengharapkan CHANHUN, dichapter ini memang masih belum ada, tapi aku yakinkan sekali lagi FF INI MAIN PAIR UTAMANYA ADALAH CHANHUN.**

 **Dan satu lagi. Ini sebenernya adalah FF YANG BERAT, buat yang baca mungkin enak tiggal baca, tapi? Yang bikin itu pusing bukan main karena ini RUMIT. Jadi saya harap kalian memberikan sedikit respon atas pekerjaan yang dibuat. THANK YOU**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
